The Black Dragon
by Gaara'sKitsuneQueen
Summary: On Oct. 10 twins were born, the youngest became a jinchurriki the oldest became his protector. Kaida is an anbu, a prodigy; she will always do what she must to protect Naruto. This is her life, her story. (Fairy Tail is mixed in slightly)


Prologue:  
**An Unknown Shop and a Strange Woman**

In the city of Magnolia was a powerful magic guild called Fairy Tail. Two young mages are returning to their guild from a successful job they had completed together. The young mages names are Romeo and Wendy. They are about 13 to 14 years old and even though they are so young they both are very powerful.

They came across an old worn path that looked far older than any street in Magnolia and a strange scent assaults Wendy's nose. Revealing the strange sent to Romeo he soon insists they find out where the scent was coming from and after much convincing Wendy agrees and led the way down the path. They follow the path and scent to what looks like an old shop/house with a sign hanging above the door which said "Celestial Myth" and under it is "מיתוסשמיימי" a strange language that Romeo does not recognize but Wendy seems to find familiar.

Entering the shop they see shelves with books and artifacts all around the left side of the shop, on the right side a small counter with a cash register on it, behind the register was a fire-place with a rocking chair next to it but also next to a window, and a door which most likely led into a storage room or something else along those lines.

Looking around they step forward fully through the door and to the register counter when a person speaks  
"I see you have found my shop, only those meant to come here find their way here without help, for fate leads them to me. The Celestial Myth holds many wares from artifacts which come from a time long past and books, I do so enjoy a good book."

Gazing over to the window by the chair they find a woman who was not there before but was there now. The woman had black hair tinted blue with pale violet eyes and no pupils making her seem almost blind, she is wearing a flowing black dress with a white belt and flowing sleeves that reach past her wrists lined with white along with the hem of the dress that covered her feet and the neckline with dipped with a V at her collar-bone.

"You may keep looking around and if the object is meant for you, you may take it." with that she sits down in the chair and watched them look around.

Soon Wendy is drawn to pair of dagger like weapons she has never seen before. "What are these?"

Romeo comes over "I think they are Sais."

"You are correct young man; they are called **Tsuinzu** or Twins. The one with the black hilt was once called **Itami** which means Pain. And the one with the white hilt was once **Kodoku** which means Loneliness."

Wendy picks the white hilted one out of the woman's hand "Why were they such sad names?" she asks while running her hand over the sai.

"The owner of them named them such so they would always remind her why she stayed in the shadow at first to protect her twin brother and their home."

Romeo picks up the black one "You said was, so does that mean they were given new names?"

The woman smiles slightly "Yes the owner gave them two new names later on, The black one became **Kazoku** meaning Family and the white one became **Tamashi** meaning Soul which is short for **'Watashi no kokoro no tamashī**' meaning 'Soul of my heart' named as a reminder of the one who held her heart."

"That's so sweet!" Wendy exclaims "Who was the woman?"

"She was a great and powerful warrior from a time long before magic." she pauses and gazes at them "I never introduced myself did I? I am Hime, what can I do you two young mages?"

"How did you know we are mages?" Romeo asks suspiciously

"You are wearing the mark of Fairy Tail and I saw young Wendy at the Grand Magic Games." she answers dryly.

"Oh, sorry" he apologizes while blushing

"My name is Romeo." smiling she nods a hello then turns to walk away when Wendy catches her sleeve.

"Would you tell us the story of the warrior?" she asks making Hime pat her head

"It is not a completely happy story; yes it contains family, friendship, and true love, but it also contains death, hatred, loneliness, darkness, and bitterness." pausing she looks at them as if reading their souls "Do you still want to hear it?"

Wendy and Romeo look at one another then back to her "YES!" they shout, her smile returned and taking their hands she leads them through the back door into a kitchen. Sitting at the table with sandwiches and tea they watch her head back into the shop for a few minutes, she returns with a large fading black tomb **(1) **which had more of that strange writing that Wendy found familiar, it said "הדרקוןהשחורשלקונוהא" in read lettering with a white dragon dancing on the cover. Opening the book to the fourth page there was more strange writing on the left page and

on the right page was a picture of a giant red nine-tailed fox destroying a village with a blond man and red-haired woman each holding a baby in their arms facing the fox.

"The story begins on a cold October night, when the nine tailed fox attacked."

_**AngelicKitsuneQueen appears in her author room. **_

_**Angel: "**_**Hello everyone! As you can see we have posted the prologue for this story on my new profile! I was so happy that you guys started following my story or my old profile and then following me! It makes me feel really special!"**

**Sasuke: "I can't believe you switched profiles for all your stories."**

**_Angel sticks out her tong_**

**Angel: "I already stated my reasons so deal with it!" **

**Naruto: "So is your Percy Jackson one posted?"**

**Angel: "I am going to post it as soon as we are done here."**

**Hermes: **

**LF: " The (1) thing is because the tomb I was talking about was the book kind not the kind were you burry bodies, I put that because Naruto did not get it. I hope you liked this and that you stay with us! Review down below, I love getting reviews and seeing what you think of my stories, also there will be a special prize for my first **


End file.
